<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tove lo needs better weed by fourhorsemen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960861">tove lo needs better weed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen'>fourhorsemen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free! Future Fish College AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Hidaka U, there is one universal truth and that is if you want to get the good herb, you’ll find it in Nanase Haruka’s dorm room. </p><p>---<br/>In which Makoto and Haruka are so fucking stoned they’ve reached the 5th astral plane. Sousuke has an unhealthy, near sexual love for tequila and Rin really, really needs to stop crossfading.  Meanwhile, Rei pops adderall like a 1920s hooker snorts cocaine and Nagisa… well Nagisa is high on life.</p><p>Fellow degenerates Asahi, Kisumi deserve an honorable mention while Shimogami’s finest, Ikuya and Hiyori make a shining one-hit appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free! Future Fish College AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DJ hit me one more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't @ me about that title</p><p>I just wanted to write the Free! boys acting  like actual university students. Cos yea, I kinda miss making terrible decisions. </p><p>Started off a drabble but I might add to every so often if it strikes my fancy :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin wakes up to a wet sensation. For a moment, he slips in the haze of morning-drunk, wondering if Winnie was slobbering over his face to wake him up for his morning walk. He groans a little, turning his face away from the disgusting feeling of a tongue on his neck and squints his eyes open. He immediately realizes two things.</p><p> </p><p>One, he is not in Australia. He’s at Hidaka University in Tokyo.</p><p>Two, his best friend of many years, Yamazaki Sousuke, is currently licking his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sousuke... is licking his <em>neck</em>.  Rin sits up quickly with a yelp, pushing a dark head of hair away from him. Sousuke upturns his face to give him a disgruntled look, thick brows furrowed and mouth still open, tongue lolling out.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing?” Rin screams and then groans when there is a stab of pain behind his eye. Oh fuck, oh fuck, <em>hangover</em>. </p><p>“Body shots,” Sousuke mumbles incomprehensibly and Rin gives him an incredulous look, one hand pressing into his eye in hopes it would make his tension headache abate and another holding Sousuke’s freaking <em>face </em>away from his now disgustingly sticky neck.</p><p>“Sousuke, why did I wake up to you licking my fucking neck?” Rin grumbles, grimacing and holding the neck of his shirt away from his skin. Sousuke just stared up at him with droopy eyes, vision unfocused but mouth, mercifully, <em>mercifully</em> closed.</p><p>“You spilled tequila on yourself. Waste of good tequila,” Sousuke says, as if he is the most wise man on the planet and should be awarded for his insight and generosity. Rin stares at him, mouth gaping, absolutely aghast.</p><p>He then realizes that Sousuke is clearly still drunk, based on how his eyes drop hazily to Rin’s neck, sparking with a hunger that frankly makes Rin <em>uncomfortable </em>in ways he does<em> not</em> want to get into. And to think,  that hungry gaze was for the tequila sticking crusted to his skin. <em>What was Rin’s life?</em></p><p>“Dude you have a fucking problem,” Rin mutters, scowling and then unceremoniously shoves Sousuke off of him so he can go shower.</p><p>“Rin! <em>No,</em> wait, don’t wash it off, I wasn’t done!” Sousuke slurs behind him, sputtering where he was sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>Rin puts his head in his hands as he stumbles towards their dorm’s shared bathroom, hearing the clatter of his drunkard best friend trying to pull himself off the ground and stay upright long enough to chase the walking tequila bottle that was Matsuoka Rin, apparently.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Haru,”</p><p>“Mmm,”</p><p>“<em>Haruuuuuu,” </em></p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“Haru-chan,”</p><p> </p><p>That gets a reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Drop the -chan,” Haru grumbles, giving Makoto a hazy-eyed glare. Makoto giggles and smiles so widely his eyes close.</p><p>Haru sighs and pulls another puff from the joint held in his fingers. Makoto’s now open eyes follow the movement, green eyes rapt and he makes grabby hands for it. Haru shakes his head because its almost burnt out now and he knows the end of it is going to make Makoto cough up a storm, even if the stubborn, tripping bastard doesn’t ever remember that.</p><p>Makoto makes a distressed face, looking so fucking betrayed, like Haru had just stepped on a kitten in front of him.</p><p>Haru sighs. He should have just gone to the pool. It’s too bad he couldn’t because now they locked the pool at night, no thanks to <em>Shigino Kisumi. </em>He was never letting Asahi wheedle him into inviting that pink-haired menace, what part of “stay quiet” did that idiot not understand?</p><p>As usual, Haru keeps his thoughts to himself, choosing instead to lay back in the tub, staring at the ceiling tiles as the patterns undulated. Makoto is rambling again, talking about something or other, but Haru isn't listening.  Haru likes to <em>savor</em> his high.</p><p>His blissful relaxation is broken with a chime of Makoto’s phone and Haru shoots him a glare.</p><p>“No phones,” Haru says sharply and Makoto gives him a guilty smile, eyes wide, hazy and guileless.</p><p>“What if there was an emergency at home?” Makoto says softly and Haru melts, as always. Damn Makoto and his big green eyes.</p><p>“Who is it,” Haru says with a sigh. Makoto opens the message and lights up.</p><p>“Nagisa! He sent a funny picture of Rei!” Makoto exclaims cheerfully and turns the phone his way.</p><p>It’s a picture of a crazy-eyed Rei, who is clearly mid-lecture about how the Laws of Newton or Thermodynamifuck are actually the basis of string theory and baby black holes, or whatever it is Rei talks about when he’s tripping balls on Adderall. Haru sighs, this is why he doesn’t pop pills.</p><p>“Tell him to stop enabling Rei,” Haru mumbles and closes his eyes, resting lower in the tub.</p><p>The water is tepid, but he still enjoys it. He knows... that the water is alive, he can feel it wrapping around his body and caressing his skin. Sometimes, he can hear it whisper sweet nothings to him.</p><p>“Mmm, I love you too, water,” he whispers.</p><p>Makoto makes a confused noise, but Haru ignores him and drifts into a comfortable doze.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pass it clockwise, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the words of Post Malone: "And I'm rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tis a dang series now, damn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Swimming is an individual sport,” Sousuke drawls with an utterly impassive expression, and takes a gulp of his beer. He stares at the can with intense hatred and anyone with half a brain can see him eyeing the unopened tequila bottle resting on Haru’s desk.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“No way! It’s a team sport,” Rin argues hotly, face already growing red. Sousuke scoffs, takes another sip of the beer and then crushes the empty can, lobbing it into the bin by the door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Please. Your own times are the only thing that matter,” Sousuke replies in a bored tone. Haru takes a hit and lets the man’s annoying mug disappear in the ensuing cloud of smoke he breaths out. Makoto nudges him but Haru gives him a look when the man pouts. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“You’ve had your turn,” Haru says quietly. Makoto deflates and flops back onto the bed. His sock-clad feet are nudging Sousuke where he sits on the other side of the bunk bed.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Not in a relay!” Rin snaps and Sousuke snorts. Rin glares at him from his chair by the window, looking hazy-eyed already, whites of his eyes reddening. He hides his all too obvious pout with a sip of shitty beer.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Relays are stupid, no one even bothers with those,” Sousuke sneers and Rin, now fully red in the face, shoves him so hard in the shoulder his back hits the bunk bed ladder with a painful thump. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“You asshole! Relays are <em>so</em> important. You get to swim with your friends! You can feel them in the water with you, it’s such a beautiful feeling,” Rin gushes, swaying a little as he leans out of his seat. He still takes the blunt Haru passes the starry-eyed loser.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Fucking hell. Not this shit again,” he hears Sousuke mutter, as he rubs his back where it hit the ladder and uses his other hand to grab another beer with a look of distaste.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Haru back me up here!” Rin snaps, taking a hit and passing it towards Sousuke, who waves it off with a look of disgust. Makoto sits up quickly, only too happy to be the next to get that sweet, sweet hit of ganja. He snags it and curls up like a cat, blissfully enjoying the one, two, no <em>three</em> puffs he takes. Greedy bastard. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">Haru stares at Rin impassively, who is looking at him with wide, shiny eyes. He wrangles the joint from a disgruntled Makoto before it reaches the end, and takes a big puff before leaning forward in his own chair and blowing it right in Rin’s face. Rin coughs and sputters, and his eyes tear up as he squints angrily back at Haru.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“You guys suck. Why am I friends with you?” Rin mutters, glaring at Haru then Sousuke, who’s blasted through another can and is about to lob it past Haru in the bin, although it really looks the asshole‘s aiming for Haru’s head. Haru shoots him a warning glare that Sousuke readily returns with a challenging look. Really, Haru would like to see him try... </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"><span class="yiv5442567628s1">As expected, t</span> <span class="yiv5442567628s1">he can goes flying over Haru’s head and lands in the bin again, making the clink of metal on metal. Sousuke smirks at him and Haru flips him off. </span></p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Ahhh RinRin don’t say that, you still love me though right?” Makoto whines sadly, lolling his head sideways off the bed and staring at Rin with wide green eyes.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Of course I still love you Makoto, you’re an angel,” Rin reassures him and pats Makoto’s knee. Makoto smiles dopily and Rin laughs.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"><span class="yiv5442567628s1">Haru scoffs. Yeah, angel. Angel who smokes Haru’s entire weed stash if he’s not careful to find a new hiding place every week.</span> <span class="yiv5442567628s2"> <em> "It calms my nerves!" </em> </span> <span class="yiv5442567628s1">is the excuse every time, and Haru caves, </span> <span class="yiv5442567628s2">every, single,  time</span> <span class="yiv5442567628s1">. He’d go broke if Asahi hadn’t hooked him up with a part-time job at his sister’s restaurant. </span></p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">Speaking of...</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Where the fuck are they? I’m tired of pregaming,” Sousuke groans, lobbing his next can directly at Haru who catches it one-handed as he takes the final puff with his other hand, joint burning the tips of his fingers as he does. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"><span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Makoto,” Haru says simply and his stoner sugar baby slash occasional lap dog is on it. He has a cheerful phone conversation with what can only be Kisumi (</span> <em> <span class="yiv5442567628s2">so loud</span> </em> <span class="yiv5442567628s1">), and then a few minutes later there's a rattling at the door. </span></p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“It’s open,” Haru calls out and two idiots stumble in, looking halfway to drunk already.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Mako-chan!!!” Kisumi cheers, cheeks as pink as his bubblegum pink hair and then flops bodily onto Makoto, making Sousuke stumble back in alarm so he’s not kicked in the face. Haru glares at Kisumi and wishes his eyes shot lasers, his eyes immediately falling to where Kisumi sits with his ass on Makoto’s pelvis. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"><span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Yo, Haru,” Asahi says, no <em>slurs</em>, only marginally quieter than his boyfriend (<em>“</em></span> <em> <span class="yiv5442567628s2">not my boyfriend!</span> </em> <span class="yiv5442567628s1"><em>”</em>) and Haru meets his fist bump with his own. Rin squawks at the display and Haru blatantly ignores him. Asahi settles down on the floor, leaning against the bed and drags Kisumi off of Makoto before the green-eyed man has all the air crushed out of him under drunkie’s weight. </span></p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“You brought the papers?” Haru asks, because it is the only reason Asahi’s awful, annoying piece of shit not-boyfriend was allowed entry into Haru’s dorm room on a Friday night. He keeps half an ear on Rin’s indignant sputtering, but he ultimately really doesn’t give a fuck either way.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"> </p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">(“You’ll fist bump him but not me?!” </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Fist bumping is <em>our</em> thing...” </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“You don’t deserve a fist bump, you cunt,” </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Australian swears, really? Wow, Pitbull get over here, we got a new Mr. Worldwide,”</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Fuck you, Sousuke, just shut up and keep eye-fucking that tequila bottle like you’ve been doing for the past hour!”  </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Why? You jealous?” </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Why you little - “ )</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p2"> </p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Mhm, right here, my liege,” Asahi drawls, scrounging through his jacket pocket and pulling out the rolling papers Haru ran out of. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Thanks, guess you’re not useless after all,” Haru says nonchalantly and inwardly fist pumps in victory. He immediately takes a piece and dumps whatever was left in his grinder into it, rolling up the next joint with finesse born out of a lot, and he means <em>a lot</em> of practice. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Oi, who said I was useless?!” Asahi shouts, voice pitchy and Kisumi lolls against him. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"><span class="yiv5442567628s1">“You’re not useless, baby,” he says in that sing-song tone that </span> <span class="yiv5442567628s2">grates</span> <span class="yiv5442567628s1"> on Haru’s ears - he needs to light this joint and he needs to light it </span> <span class="yiv5442567628s2">fast</span> <span class="yiv5442567628s1">.</span></p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“I know that, and don’t call me baby!” Asahi snaps with a blush and Kisumi gives a tinkling laugh. Haru finally snatches his lighter from Makoto’s hands, who’s playfully holding it out of reach, green eyes twinkling with mirth and lights it. He takes a long puff and closes his eyes with a sigh. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1"><span class="yiv5442567628s1">“But you act like such a </span> <span class="yiv5442567628s2">whiny</span> <span class="yiv5442567628s1"> baby! Like, like... little Tsuku-chan!” Kisumi teases and pinches both of Asahi’s cheeks. Asahi slaps at him.</span></p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“I’m not a whiny baby!” Asahi whines, like... well... like a baby and Haru prays to Iwatobi-chan for strength. Even the weed can’t drown out the cacophony of whatever the fuck Rin’s pounding his fists on Sousuke’s chest for, nose to nose, Sousuke grinning wide like a loon while Rin fumes, combined with Kisumi relentlessly teasing a red-faced Asahi. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Fuck, can’t they just shut up,” Haru mutters as he passes the blunt to a smiling Makoto, who is as always, just soaking up the company of their ragtag group of degenerate friends. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Ah, Haru-chan. Don’t be mean!” Makoto says with a squinty smile and takes a puff. He nurses it for a while and Haru lets him, nobody else deserves it right now.  </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Drop the -chan” Haru mutters and then claps loudly to get the room to quiet down.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Clearly you’re done pregaming, grab the fucking bottle and go to the common room if you don’t want another hit,” Haru snaps and Sousuke sits up in a flash, shoving Rin away who flies off the bed and lands backwards on his ass right onto Kisumi, who laughs uproariously. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">Sousuke pulls Rin up one-handed and takes the bottle with the other, dragging him out the door, Rin sputtering all the while with an intense blush. Kisumi trails off behind them but Asahi chooses to stay, taking the blunt Makoto deigns to pass him. The redhead sighs, finally calming down once he's out of Kisumi’s high-energy presence, which reminds Haru why he keeps him around. </span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">“Come on, let’s savor it before those three drag us out to some fuckoff-loud dance club,” Haru sighs and Asahi nods with a wince, blowing out a relieved cloud of smoke. Silence permeates the room but for Makoto’s happy humming as he stares at the underside of the top bunk, hand raised and fingers tracing the patterns only he sees.</span>
</p><p class="yiv5442567628p1">
  <span class="yiv5442567628s1">Only thing that’d make this better is if they were at the pool, Haru thinks wistfully. The thought leaves his mind at his next puff and he relaxes into his chair, head lolling back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It happens like this...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just degenerates being degenerates together, a modern-era love story of 4 parts. :')</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens like this.</p><p>“Makoto, I’m going to suck you off now,” Haru says, blinking slowly, drifting in a woozy relaxed high one fine, Saturday morning.</p><p>“Oh- okay!” Makoto squeaks from where he sits on the bed, legs spread, giving space for Haru to kneel in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh</em>, <em>okay</em>,” he moans a little later, a sigh of a breath, his dick in Haru’s mouth. Haru smirks around it and sucks on it like a candy, reducing his hopelessly stoned roommate into a shuddering pile of whimpers. </p><p>Makoto’s hands fist in Haru’s hair and the way his moans grow louder with every breath is a totally different kind of high. Haru rides that high as he hollows his cheeks around his best friend slash boyfriend slash literal fucking soulmate’s cock. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It happens like this.</p><p>“Heyyy Asahi, you want to try a trick?” Kisumi slurs, a sly twinkle to his eye. Asahi stares at him apprehensively, heartbeat picking up. </p><p>“What kind of trick?” Asahi mumbles and Kisumi laughs. He takes a big inhale of the joint held daintily between two long, pretty fingers and then pulls Asahi towards him. Then, his soft pink lips are on his, and Asahi’s stunned into silence. His lips taste like strawberry chapstick, is all Asahi can think. </p><p>Kisumi taps him on the cheek with a finger and Asahi opens his mouth, smoke comes rushing in and Asahi pulls away with a cough.</p><p>“You’re supposed to inhale, silly,” Kisumi giggles but Asahi’s eyes are stuck on his lips. </p><p>“Let’s try it again,” Kisumi says, lips pulling up in a cute, sly little smirk and Asahi nods eagerly.</p><p>“S-Sure!,” he stutters and pulls Kisumi into a kiss before he can even take a puff. Kisumi laughs against his mouth, then moans when Asahi pries his mouth open with his own.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It happens like this.</p><p>Ikuya is drunk, he is very drunk,  it his first time being drunk and he really should not have let Asahi goad him into this because now he’s kissing his best friend. He’s kissing his best friend, who is equally drunk and Ikuya likes it, he <em>loves</em> it. </p><p>“Ah, Hiyori, please, please,” he whimpers, moans when Hiyori pushes him down on the slide to press his body against him. He rolls his hips against Ikuya’s and Ikuya loses his breath. </p><p>Ikuya grips Hiyori by the back of his head and bites into his bottom lip. He slaps his glasses off his face when they dig into his nose and Hiyori doesn’t even complain.</p><p>“Ikuya, Ikuya, can I?” Hiyori mumbles against his lips, eyes wide and punch-drunk, pupils dilated with the haze of alcohol and arousal. Ikuya nods rapidly and throws his head back when Hiyori puts his hand into his pants, right where they are, in the middle of the night in a deserted playground. </p><p>It takes a really long time for Natsuya to pull enough strings to get “public indecency” expunged off both of their records. Ikuya never drinks again (but he does kiss his best friend a lot more times).</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It happens like this.</p><p>“Rin, you’re drunk,” Sousuke mumbles into Rin’s hair, where he’s resting against the door of their dorm room, hands looped around Sousuke’s neck, pulling him down so Sousuke’s hunched into Rin, hiding his body from view if anyone were to walk past at fuck o’ clock on a Saturday night.</p><p>“So are you,” Rin slurs and smiles up at Sousuke in a way that takes his breath away. He drifts closer to Rin like he’s magnetised, or maybe because Rin is right, he’s drunk and all those lovey dovey embarrassing fantasies he’s had of holding Rin’s goddamn hand and kissing him gently, so gently are spinning circles in his mind right now with Rin at this proximity. </p><p>“<em>Rin</em>,” Sousuke says on a breath, drifting closer,  closer, pressing Rin into the door and the movement is inexorable, it’s beyond his control. Rin opens up to him, pulls him closer until they’re nose to nose and pretty red eyes are staring into Sousuke’s own.</p><p>“Sousuke, kiss me?” Rin asks, a breathy little question, cheeks pinking, and he looks so adorable, so beautifully perfect that Sousuke does. Rin’s lips taste better than anything, like cold Cola on a hot summer’s day and they kiss against the door for a long while, sweet, sloppy little kisses that neither will remember in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think it's really so obvious which pairing is my favorite, isn't it?  :')<br/>Place your guesses in the comments friends. </p><p>PS - Sorry I forgot Reigisa. Might add later, dunno?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Straight As but not straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two bros, chillin’ in the bedroom, zero feet between them and it’s gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh, Rei-chan. You really need to calm down,” Nagisa says soothingly and combs his fingers through Rei’s hair where his friend is lying with his head in Nagisa’s lap. Rei whimpers a little and shields his tired eyes from the overhead light of his bedroom, and his fingers shake with the residual jitteriness from too much Adderall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying, Nagisa-kun,” Rei says weakly and Nagisa sighs. He redirects his fingers to press into Rei’s forehead, which is no doubt pounding with a migraine with how light-sensitive his eyes have gotten.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t have taken so many, you know it’s not good for you,” Nagisa admonishes him quietly but there’s an undertone of genuine worry there that he hopes Rei can pick up on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had two tests today you know, I really needed to focus,” Rei whines and shuffles, he digs his head deeper into the cradle of Nagisa’s crossed legs and the blonde sighs and digs his fingers in harder. He looks down at Rei fondly, letting his feelings for the blue-haired teen leak out a little because right now Rei wasn’t looking at him and wouldn’t be able to tell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you don’t need them right? Rei-chan is already so smart. You could have aced those tests without even studying!” Nagisa croons and Rei removes his hand to shoot him a look from beautiful, intelligent purple eyes, for once not hidden behind red-framed glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not true,” he mumbles halfheartedly and Nagisa just laughs at the blatant lie. The only one who doesn’t believe in himself is Rei. Nagisa keeps petting Rei lightly, and closes his eyes, leaning back against the headboard and letting Rei’s slowly relaxing breaths sooth him.One day, one day Nagisa will tell Rei how he feels, how he sees him, how Rei should see himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagisa smiles at the thought, but he knows that right now, Rei just needs a friend. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not actually NSFW, totally jebaited ya’ll with that summary huh?</p><p>Sorry, I just can’t write my sweet, high school sweethearts being raunchy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>